Organic material has been the research focus, which popularly used in copolymer material at present. Researches and developments involved in it are increasing. As being a kind of optoelectronic material or semiconductor material, copolymer material is becoming one of hotspots in the field of energy. A typical application is solar cell, for example.
A persistent difficulty and research focus in photovoltaic field is to take advantage of low-priced material to produce low-cost solar cell with high efficiency. Solar cells convert sunlight into electrical energy, which is a feasible and effective method for utilizing solar energy. However, the commercial solar cells nowadays are restricted to silicon substrate and other inorganic solar cells. The high price that most people cannot afford, greatly limits the scope of their use. In order to reduce battery costs and expand the scope of application, it has been a long time that people turned to organic solar cells. Inorganic semiconductor material features limited resources, high price, poisonous, complicated preparation process and high cost. Compared to these, solar cell has some advantages which cannot be matched by inorganic solar cell, such as extensive material source, diversity of controllable structure, low cost, safety, simple process, light quality and it can be flexibly manufactured on a large scale. Possessing important development and application prospects, it can be implemented in building construction, lighting, power generation and other fields. Thus, it draws much attention and investment of many domestic and international research institutions and enterprises.
Nevertheless, efficiency of photon-to-electron conversion of copolymer solar cell is much lower than that of inorganic solar cell so far. Thus, it is meaningful to develop new organic optoelectronic materials for improvement of efficiency of organic solar cell and other semiconductor devices.